


Sharp Pains in Mementos

by Yaoirumor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I hurt my Ryuji here but don't worry Joker gots him, I just did a thing, M/M, is this angst?, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoirumor/pseuds/Yaoirumor
Summary: Ryuji and Joker decide to train a bit in mementos only to have Ryuji suddenly get badly hurt from an instant kill attack. Joker has to carry Ryuji out of Mementos.





	Sharp Pains in Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short cute moment with them that I had in mind when I saw a certain image of Joker carrying Ryuji bridal style because he's injured. This is pretty much what I thought of that picture. It's also my first fic so critics are welcome. (Thinking of adding more to this, but it will be a one shot for now.)

“Look out!” Ryuji yells as he jumps to push Joker out of the way. Joker falls to the side wincing at the pain from the fall but he looks back towards Ryuji with panic in his eyes. He feared the worst, Ryuji was crouching on the ground on one knee using one arm to stable his balance as his other arm was around himself. He had his eyes close grimacing from the pain, his teeth gritted as Joker can see some blood at the corner of his mouth. 

Joker was caught off guard, he was almost hit with an instant kill of Hama. But Ryuji had rushed in just time to take the hit.  
“Skull!” Joker called out getting himself together and pushing himself to stand up. The monster got closer to Ryuji who had one eye open looking through his mask as the monster was about to end it with the final blow. Ryuji couldn’t move, he feels like he’ll topple over if he even tries to stand and run. He closes his eyes as he readies himself for the blow.  
Suddenly gunshots were heard, Ryuji opened his eyes and saw that the monster was shot on the legs and arms. The monster screeched in pain as it turns to the direction where the shots came from. Ryuji turned to see Joker holding up his gun, ready to shoot the monster again.  
“Move away!” Joker commanded to the monster  
The monster growled but then looked back at Ryuji.  
The monster smirked and raised his arm to Ryuji again, Ryuji closed his eyes again but as he then heard another shot. The monster falls to the ground unmoving. It was shot on the side of its head.

Ryuji looks at the collapsed monster then back at Joker, Joker’s eyes were darker than before. He trembles a bit, he has never seen this side of Joker before who always showed more of his leadership and stoic side.  
Joker breathes out a heavy breath and looks at Ryuji who was trying to stand.  
“Stay put Skull.” Joker’s tone was back to its normal commanding tone. He rushes towards Ryuji while looking through his items for medicine.  
“Sorry.” Ryuji says while looking down at the ground as Joker kneels in front of him.  
“Why are you apologizing? It was my fault for getting carried away there. To think I let my guard down just for a second for this to happen.” Joker was still shuffling through his stuff for any item that can help, he’s having a bad feeling now. He looks back at Ryuji who was gritting his teeth harder from the pain. Joker saw a trickle of blood escaping from the side of his mouth and reaches out to wipe it away with his gloved hand.

“Heh…guess we used up all the items, right?” Ryuji lets out a broken chuckle wincing from the pain.  
Joker looks at the ground with frustration, he doesn’t even have enough energy to cast a healing spell from one of his personas. Biting his lower lip, he looks back up at Ryuji who was smiling at him. Joker felt like his gut has been punched. 

“It’s cool man.” Ryuji gave one of his best grins while he said it with a broken voice. “Let’s just get out of here.”  
Joker looks at Ryuji with disbelief then his eyes soften realization kicking in. ‘Of course, he would say that, this is Ryuji.’ “You’re right, here give me your arm.” Joker was now determined to get out of mementos and get the aid that Ryuji needs.  
Ryuji winced as Joker grabbed hold of his arm to pull him up on his feet. But Ryuji practically almost topples over as his legs seemed to give out under him, Joker thankfully caught him before he could meet the ground. 

Ryuji had his eyes squeezed close and hissing through his gritted teeth even harder, one of his hands had found Joker’s sleeve jacket and had a tight grip on it. He opened his eyes to look up at Joker who had a face with nothing but worry. He felt like shit now that Joker was looking at him with those eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m good now.” He took a breath of each word as he loosened his grip on Joker’s sleeve jacket. It was getting hard for him to pretend he’s ok when his own body is giving out on him.  
“Let’s go.” He bit back a groan that wanted to escape from his throat.  
Joker looked at him worryingly. 

Ryuji tries ignore his eyes and leans slightly on Joker as he tries to get a feel of his legs.  
No good. He’s just slumps over again, Joker now having his arms around his waist to support him.  
“Urk” Ryuji looks at the ground, glaring at the floor. He felt disgusted with how useless he is right now. “Shit” He said mostly to himself, he hates this feeling so much.

“I…might have an idea.” Joker said lowly. He didn’t sound so sure about the idea.  
As Ryuji looked back up at him with a confused look he then felt Joker’s hands change positions. 

“Wah! Hey-” Ryuji felt himself being lifted and scrambled to hold on to whatever was near him. He held to Joker for his dear life, he doesn’t have a clue what he’s thinking right now.  
“Hey! The hell? I’m not some fragile girl! Put me down!” Ryuji’s feeling of being useless was now washed away with embarrassment. He was thankful that his mask was hiding his face right  
now, he could feel his face heating up. 

“You can’t walk, can you? So, this will be faster.” Joker said with the same casual stoic tone. 

“Damnit, man come on you can’t be serious.” Ryuji tries to struggle but his body was too weak to even push him away. “Ugh, fine.” Ryuji huffed as he felt his body feel a bit too heavy for him. 

“Just relax, I’ll get us out of here.” Joker’s tone was a bit softer now, and his eyes were half lidded.  
Ryuji looked up at him with a dissatisfied expression, he was about to respond back when his body shot a sharp pain through his spine. Hitching a breath and squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth and gripped Joker’s jacket till the pain subsided.  
Joker had his eyes on him while he felt Ryuji’s body tremble in his arms. He waited so he doesn’t start walking that could cause another rush of pain.  
Ryuji began to pant out heavy breaths as though he just ran for miles. “Mmg” Ryuji opened his eyes to meet Joker’s. He couldn’t look away, he felt like he got trapped by his eyes.

“I’m…I’m going to start walking now alright.” Joker says with his worried tone again, he doesn’t know how much pain Ryuji is in right now but they need to leave now to get some medicine.  
Ryuji sighed as he broke eye contact and loosened his grip on the jacket. “Yeah” was all Ryuji was able to say as he laid there and rest his head on the crook of Joker’s neck not wanting him to see his face. Ryuji lets one his arms over Joker’s shoulder as he laid there. 

 

Joker had walked a good mile but they weren’t close to the exit yet, he tilts his head towards Ryuji whose face was still hidden in Joker’s neck. He could feel Ryuji’s fingers curl at times probably wincing from the pain.

“Are you enjoying being the held like a girl now?” Joker broke their silence.  
“Wah?!” Ryuji was about to fall off of Joker’s arms, but he had a good hold on him.  
“Don’t say shit like that damnit!” Ryuji turned to face him as he lifts one of arms to weakly hit Joker’s shoulder.  
Joker lets out a small chuckle that Ryuji was able feel from his chest, Ryuji felt his face starting to heat up more, he couldn’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or….  
Ryuji shook his head.

“You were quiet, I was worried you might have died on my arms.” Joker grinned.  
“I wish I was dead at this moment.” Ryuji mumbled as he lays his head back on Joker’s shoulder. Hissing as he felt another sharp pain hit his back again. “Mmgh” Ryuji groaned he was about to grab whole of Joker’s jacket again but held himself back. 

“It’s alright Skull, don’t hold back.” Joker frowns a little. “It’s my fault that you got yourself like this.”  
“Shut up!” Ryuji looks straight into Joker’s eyes through his mask. “I would have done it again either way.” Joker stopped walking and looked in awe at Ryuji. “Like hell, I was gonna let you fall on your ass from a weak attack like tha-”  
Ryuji was cut off by sudden pair of lips.  
It was just a chaste kiss and Joker separated their lips as he smiles at the very red Phantom Thief that was in his arms.  
“You’re really too good for me you know that.” Joker commented as he continued walking to the exit.  
Joker chuckled as Ryuji hid his face back to the crook of his neck making a groaning noise but not from his pain thankfully.


End file.
